1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a flexible display and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may include all types of devices configured to have a battery and a display unit 151, and display information on the display unit 151 using power supplied from the battery, and formed to allow a user to hand-carry it. The mobile terminal may include a device configured to record and play a video and a device configured to display a graphic user interface (GUI), and may include a laptop computer, a portable phone, glasses, a watch, a game machine, and the like capable of displaying screen information.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Such a terminal has been evolved into various types of designs, and efforts for developing a newer type of mobile terminal have been carried out in order to meet the needs of a user who wants newer and various types of designs. A new type may include structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to use a mobile terminal in a more convenient manner. As one of such structural changes and improvements, a mobile terminal in which at least part of the display unit is flexible or bendable has been drawn attention.
In this manner, as such a mobile terminal in which at least part of the display unit is flexible or bendable has been drawn attention, the need of a user-friendly user interface using such characteristics has been on the rise. In other words, due to the characteristics of a flexible or bendable mobile terminal, the creation of a new user interface can be made for its application that has been previously restricted or impossible.